Large numbers of incapacitated people live in their own homes, and these paraplegic people are confined to moving around their homes in a wheel chair and carrying out their household activities from these wheel chairs.
However from the safety point of view the chairs are designed to have a very low center of gravity so as to increase the stability of the wheel chairs. However this low design is of distinct disadvantage and is considered to be extremely dangerous when household chores and duties are carried out from the low wheel chair, for example cooking, washing or the like.
Thus users of a wheel chair often have to cook on a stove with the top of the stove being at the eye level of the user in the wheel chair and this causes a very dangerous situation.